


Will you marry me?

by rhapsodybree



Series: Don't Forget Me [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What more can I say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodybree/pseuds/rhapsodybree
Summary: Where Dean proposes to Cas, with a little bit of help from a little someone.





	Will you marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet little bit of prequel fluff.

The rain is falling, but it’s not actually that cold.

Standing on the footpath, rain falling off the sides of the umbrella he is holding, Dean Winchester hums as he waits. Feeling pressure on his leg, he looks down to find his daughter looking up at him.

A wave of unconditional love washes over him as he smiles. “Remember what to do sweetheart?”

Mary nods her head determinedly, tightly gripping the paper in the hand not wrapped around his leg.

It’s not long before the familiar form of Castiel Novak steps out the door and into sight.

Dean grins.

His delightful boyfriend forgot his umbrella. Again.

He watches him scowl at the sky and tug the collar of the ever present trench coat up, a futile attempt to block out the wet and damp. He pulls the coat further around his body, hitches his bookbag up on his shoulder and sighs.

And then those blue, blue eyes find his and his head tilts in question. 

Cas makes his way over to his welcoming party instantly, moving rapidly through the rain and smiling when Dean extends the large umbrella to cover them both.

“Dean?” he asks.

Dean just grins and doesn’t say a word. Cas is still confused when he feels a tug on his trouser leg. Looking down, his face softens as he takes in the sight of young Mary Winchester. She sticks out a piece of paper and from the stubborn jut of her chin, he’s clearly supposed to take it. 

He brushes a hand over her soft curls before reaching to pick it up. His eyes squint as he looks at it.

It’s a piece of paper, a blue piece of paper. Turning it over, he sees love hearts drawn in various shades of pink and red crayon, words scribbled in green. His breath hitches as he reads them.

_Will you be my Daddy too?_

Cas gapes as he looks up to Dean. Or where he was before. He’s not there anymore. Looking down blindly, he sees Dean on one knee, hands extended, getting thoroughly soaked, a small black box held in his fingers. 

“Marry me Cas?”

His gaze shifts from the ring to the green eyes of his love. He’s clearly not answering quickly enough as Dean’s daughter – nay, their daughter – interrupts. 

“Say yes!”

Laughing giddily, he swings her into his arms and tugs Dean up toward him, not caring when the umbrella tilts and they get soaked. Holding his family in his arms, he presses a kiss to Mary's cheek and then a longer one to Dean's lips. Happiness is radiating from his very pores when pulls back.

"Yes."


End file.
